Origin of a Death Eater
by TheGrangerWeasley
Summary: Did you ever want to know, what it's like to be a member of the famous Black family, and attended Hogwarts? no I'm not talking about Sirius Black. I'm talking about Bellatrix Black now known as Bellatrix Lestrange. Find out about her life at Hogwarts. Maybe you will get to know why she hates mudbl-, excuse me, muggleborns...
1. Platform nine and three quarters

_London, September 1st 1962_

"I'm gonna be the greatest witch ever" a young girl with long, curly, black hair told her parents exitedly.

"Oh of course you will!" her mother replied "And always remember what I told you about mudbl- muggleborns" she could correct herself before she spoke an insulting word against muggleborns. She thought the other Slytherin students would explain several insults to her daughter sooner or later.

"Never ever hang out with muggleborns because they aren't worth it." The eleven years old girl said smiling at her parents.

After a few minutes of waiting the clock finally showed it was 10:59am and the train will leave platform 9 3/4 in less than a minute.

Without turning around the girl ran straight into the Hogwarts Express.

"I hope everything gets right Cygnus. You know she's a very talented witch, what if she's getting sorted into Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin?"

"Don't worry Druella, she definitly is a Slytherin. Professor Slughorn will be proud to have her." Cygnus said as he saw to the window which was opened by his daughter so she could say goodbye.

"See you mom! See you dad!" she screamed.

"Goodbye Bella!" her parents shouted.

 _inside the Hogwarts Express_

The eleven years old Bellatrix was sitting somewhere in the front of the train. There were many students, older than her, who were already dressed in their Hogwarts school uniform. Most of them were Slytherins. They seemed to be very proud of their house and as she looked around herself she only saw Slytherins. But right there at the other end of the compartment she saw a girl who might be the same age as Bella was, so she went over to her.

"Hello!" Bella said.

"Oh hi!" the girl replied.

"I'm Bellatrix. Bellatrix Black." she said with pride.

"wow you're a member of the Black family! This is great!" the girl spoke in exitement. "My name is Hannah Matthews"

"oh you're a muggleborn then, aren't you?" Bella asked.

"no I'm not. I'm a halfblood"

"Good. What year are you going to be in?"

"It's my very first year" Hannah replied.

"Really? Mine too!" Bella said.

"Let's search a compartment where we can speak in private, Bella."

"Okay"

Ten minutes later they were almost at the other end of the train where they found a compartment with only one boy sitting inside. Bella opened the door.

"Hey, mind if we sit with you?" asked Bella.

"Come in" the boy said.

The girls sat down.

"So, what's your name?" Hannah asked.

"I'm Tomas but you may call me just Tom"

"Well hi Tom, I'm Hannah and this is Bellatrix."

"Is this your first year in Hogwarts, Tom?" Bella asked.

"Yes it is" he answered "I'm very exited because I never knew this school even exists."

"Did you grow up with muggles?" Hannah asked.

"With what?" Tom asked.

"Muggles! non magic people." Bella said.

"Oh yes. I'm the only wizard in my family." Tom said.

"My parents don't like people like you because muggles aren't worth to be given the present of magic." Bella explained.

"And do you like people like me?" asked Tom.

"I don't know yet. You're the first muggleborn I've ever met." Bella continued "My sisters and I grew up around pureblood witches and wizards."

"Well let's just stop talking about this. I'll go and search for the Trolley Witch, do you want anything?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, could you bring me 3 chocolate frogs and some pumpkin juice?" Bella asked.

"Sure. What about you Tom?"

"Oh I don't know anything you just mentioned so I'd just stay with my sandwich"

"Okay fine. I'll go then." Hannah said.

"Wait you need money to buy my stuff. I guess 7 Galleons are enough?" Bella asked.

"I don't know, hehe" Hannah laughed and headed for the Trolley Witch.

 _credit for characters of the original Harry Potter books goes to J.K. Rowling_


	2. Hogsmeade Station

_Hogsmeade Station_

It was already dark when the train stopped. The sign told them they were at Hogsmeade Station. The 3 first years stepped out of the train, now wearing their black robes, like everyone else here.

"Wow it feels strange wearing a robe." Tom said.

"Oh really? It actually feels very comfortable." Bellatrix said.

"Yes! That's beacause you're used to wear this kind of clothes. But we aren't." Hannah replied.

"Yea right. I forgot." Bella answered.

"Firs' years over 'ere" A very tall and hairy man interupted them.

"oh... my... YOU'RE A GIANT!" Hannah screamed.

"hahaha no! I'm a half giant." the man said "ma name 's Rubeus Hagrid. But ya can call meh Hagrid."

"My name is Hannah" she pointed on Tom "this is Tom" and on Bella "and this is Bellatrix."

"nice ter meet yer all." he continued "Everyone here?! 'right let's go!"

Hagrid led the group of first years to the boats at the lake.

"only six per boat an' always stay close ter the firs' boat." he explained.

"Let's take that one!" Tom said pointing on an empty boat.

They sat into the boat and three other students joined them. As they were halfway over the lake they finaly saw the castle which would become their home for the next months.

"wow!" Tom and two other students were very impressed.

"That's gonna be awesome!" Tom said.

As soon as they reached the castle they saw the older students how they entered it. A man with blonde hair walked across them. He was wearing a brown suit.

"Good evening Hagrid!" he said politely.

"Evening, sir"

"I'll take them from here. Thanks Hagrid!" Hagrid nodded with a big smile "First years! Come and follow me!"

The man led them to a big entrance hall of the castle behind him the first years could see a very big wooden door. All of the new students whispered wildly so no one could even understand a single word. Then finally the blonde man spoke:

"Welcome first years! My name is Professor Horace Slughorn! I'm potions master and head of house Slytherin. What is Slytherin some of you may ask. Well it's one of the four houses here at Hogwarts. Long ago the founders of Hogwarts; Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Godric Gryffindor, chose the students that matched their charactaristics. Look to your left, look to your right. Look who stands behind you and infront of you. You might get sorted into the same house as the person right next to you. While you're at Hogwarts your house will most likely be your family. Hogwarts probably seems to be a funny place for some of you, but you still have to behave right. If you do so you'll earn house points and at the end of the year the best house will be awarded. If you don't follow the rules you'll loose house points."

There was a great silence before Professor Slughorn continued.

"But before you are able to earn house points you'll have to get sorted!"

The doors behind him opened and the first years stepped into the Great Hall.

credit for characters of the original Harry Potter books goes to J.K. Rowling


	3. The Sorting

_The Sorting_

The first years passed hundreds of students who were sitting on four long tables. Everyone of them stared at the new students.

"Welcome at Hogwarts first years and for everyone else welcome back to another school year. Before we start our feast we'll get you some new house members." a tall man with brown hair and a brown beard said.

"For those who don't know who I am, I'm Professor Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of this school." he continued "Now let's start with the sorting ceremony!"

Instead of the first years who looked frightened, excited and also confused the older students looked just exited to see who is coming to their table and to join their house.

The Sorting Hat was brought in and sang its usual song about the four houses. After that Professor Slughorn took out a piece of parchment and read the first name on the list.

"Tomas Abernathy!" said Professor Slughorn. Tom sat down on a stool that stood infront of the teachers table. The hat was placed onto his head. A minute later the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

Tom stood up and went to the table with the cheering Gryffindor students.

"Bellatrix Black!" some students of each house started to whisper as they heard the name 'Black'. This name was familar to most wizarding families.

"You're a smart young witch, aren't ya?" she heard the hat saying.

"What about Ravenclaw? No, not Ravenclaw... Maybe... Yes! ...you'll be a SLYTHERIN!"

And the Slytherin table cheered louder than the Gryffindors. Most of the Slytherins are purebloods so they knew the reputation of the Black family.

Bellatrix sat down at the front of the Slytherin table. Some cheers from each tables later Professor Slughorn read "Hannah Missandei Matthews!"

"SLYTHERIN!" the Sorting hat screamed. Hannah seemed very happy to hear that and sat down next to Bellatrix.

"Too bad that Tom isn't here with us." Hannah said.

"Yes but I already knew I wouldn't be in the same house as him." Bellatrix replied.

"How?"

"My whole family was in Slytherin! It would've been weird if I wasn't."

"Your whole family?! That's... impressive."

One hour later, as everyones stomach was full of tasty food, the feast came to an end. A girl who looked like she was in her 5th year stood up and told the first years to follow her.

The girl with the blonde hair started talking while leading them out of the Great Hall.

"My name is Alice Avery, I'm 15 years old and I'm a Slytherin Prefect. I'm going to show you our common room and your sleeping dormitories of course."

Ten minutes later they stopped at a wall deep under the castle in the dungeons.

"There we are!" Alice smiled.

"How do you mean 'there we are'? That's just a wall!" a Slytherin boy said.

"No that's not just a wall. It's the wall that hides our common room! You have to say a password and then the wall opens. But never tell a student of another house the password! The password changes each school year. This years password is-" she turns to the wall "ambition."

The wall opened and the students stepped inside. The Slytherin common room was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling, from which round, greenish lamps were hanging.

"The girls follow me! The boys follow Marc!" she pointed at a black haired tall boy who looked a little older than Alice was.

Bellatrix and Hannah followed Alice to the back side of the room where stairs led up and down. The girls took the stairs which led up. The boys followed the other Prefect down into their sleeping dorms.

credit for characters of the original Harry Potter books goes to J.K. Rowling


	4. First night at Hogwarts

First night at Hogwarts

Time went by fast as they put their clothes into the cupboards. Bella and Hannah shared their room with four other girls. Hannah was the only half-blood this year who was sorted into Slytherin but the other girls didn't care about that. Natalia was really excited to have a witch of the noble house of Black in her year. Even sharing a room! Natalia emmidiatly started writing a letter home.

Hannah and Millicent went back into the common room while Bellatrix, Natalia, Emilia and Rose stayed in the dormitory and looked at their school books exitedly.

"Hey!" said Rose and everyone, inculding Natalia who stopped writing.

"Do you wanna hear a story?"

"about...?"asked Natalia.

"Salazar Slytherin and the myterious Chamber of Secrets!"

"Oh I know about it!" said Bellatrix excitedly "My dad told me everything about it!"

"Tell us!" screamed Emilia.

"Okay, so one of the four founders, Salazar Slytherin, built a chamber. A chamber where Slytherins monster lives. Only 9 years ago a student opened the chamber. The monster attacked only muggleborns because as we all know Salazar didn't want to give these filthy mudbloods the opportunity to be educated here. The teachers and even students were searching for the entrance to stop the attacks but no one ever found it. Of course they also searched for the one who opened it. The only one who could open the chamber was the heir of Slytherin himself. One day the Slytherin student Tom Riddle found out who it was!" said Rose.

"And who was it?" asked Natalia.

"No ide-"

"Rubeus Hagrid!" interupted Bellatrix.

"How do you know?" asked Emilia.

"Told you! Mom told me everything about Hogwarts!"

"So she was here when the chamber was opened?"

"Yes!"

In that moment the door of the dormitory was opened by Hannah and Millicent. They stopped in the middle of the room and Millicent spoke:

"Girls! You have to go into the common room!"

"Why?" asked Bellatrix.

"That third year boy!"

"What third year-"

"He's a werewolf!" Hannah interupted Bellatrix.

After looking into each others faces Bellatrix started to smile a bit. In fact she always liked the idea that someone could transform into a wild beast. Of course she wouldn't like to be a werewolf herself but she's now very happy to know a werewolf.

"Come on now!" Hannah said in excitement.

The girls went back in the common room where almost all Slytherin first years stood. Most of them haven't seen a werewolf in their lifes before. Neither did Bellatrix and her room mates.

"So where's this _werewolf_?" Rose asked.

" _This werewolf_... is standing right behind you!" a thirteen years old boy said. "My name is Fenrir and I'm a third year. And you are?"

"Rose. First year. And these are my friends. Bellatrix, Emilia, Hannah, Millicent and Natalia." she said pointing at each of them.

"Nice to meet you, now I'd suggest you all go to bed now!"

"Pfft why?" snapped Bellatrix.

"Today is Sunday which means tomorrow is Monday. That means classes are about to start tomorrow morning. And since you are first years it's most likely that after you've got your timetables you'll get lost while searching the right class room."

"Wow sounds like you've got experience with that. Got lost on your first day yourself, huh?" She hissed and continued "well we'll better go to bed before you try to eat us. You know... Tonight's full moon."

Fenrir was speechless. Bellatrix could tell that Fenrir didn't really like her now. That made her very proud.

The six of them went back in their sleeping dormitory. An hour of talking later each of them finally managed to fall asleep.

 **AN:** _I'm really sorry that it took me so long to update the story. I'm in year 11 now which means school is getting really hard now. I hope you understand._


	5. Breakfast at the Great Hall

Breakfast at the Great Hall

The sun was glittering through the dormitory's windows when Bellatrix and her room mates woke up. They all changed from pyjama to their Slytherin uniform. Hannah almost forgot her robes as she isn't used to wear them. Since she is a halfblood Hannah usually wears Muggle clothes; robes are kind of foreign to her.

The girls joined a group of second year boys. Together they left the Slytherin common room which was still lit by lanterns. They made their way up to the Great Hall. As they hurried through the corridors some of the portraits were eyeing the new students curiously.

A few moments later the group of Slytherins finally reached the doors that lead to the Great Hall. It was full of students from each house. Some older looking students were walking around at their house table and handed out a piece of parchment to their fellow students.

"I wonder who makes all of this food!" Hannah said as the group of girls sat down at the far end of the Slytherin table.

"House Elves." Bellatrix said as if this was normal for everyone. "At least that's what my parents told me." she continued and put some bacon on her plate.

"What exactly is a House Elf?" Hannah asked while helping herself to a bit of poridge.

"mhh dey are like dese buddlersh..." Emilia said swallowing her toast.

"oh Emilia! How about swallowing firstly and then you can talk. As you see both doesn't work that good." Natalia told Emilia, then turned to Hannah and started to translate what Emilia just said. "She wanted to tell you that House Elves are like these Muggle buttlers. You know? You tell them what to do and they'll do it for you. Many wizarding families have them."

"We've got a few!" Bellatrix said.

"There you go!" Alice the fifth year girl from last night handed each of them a piece of parchment. "These are your timetables. The rooms for each class are written next to the class. I know you're new but please try to not be late for any class or else we'll lose house points!" Alice warned them and went to the next first years to hand them their timetables as well.

Bellatrix and the other five girls read the timetable carefully.

After a moment of silence Rose finally spoke:"uuh we've got double Potions today!"

"so is this a good thing?" Hannah asked.

"You don't know much about the wizarding world, do you?" Millicent asked before drinking some orange juice.

"Actually I do! Dad told me about many things but not about Hogwarts classes."

"Let me explain then-" Emilia started to talk but was interupted by Natalia imediately. "Congratulations! You've learnt to speak without food in your mouth!"

The whole lot laughed at this. Then Emilia continued.

"Alright may I explain now?" Emilia asked but she continued fast so that no one could answer her question. "Good! So basically Potions is definitely better than History of Magic. Other than History of Magic, Potions is more of a practical class."

"oh okay"

"Professor Slughorn will be our Potions teacher!" Bellatrix said.

"He's our Head of House, isn't he?" Millicent asked.

"Yes he is! We better finish breakfast now. There are only a few minutes left to get to class." Bellatrix replied.

The girls took a last bite of their food, emptied their cups, took their bags and left the now half empty Great Hall.


End file.
